The Arl of Redcliffe
} |name = Arl of Redcliffe |image = Eamon.JPG |px = 270px |start = Alistair after completing Ostagar |end = (varies) |location = Redcliffe |qcat = main quest |rewards = Blood Mage specilization +20 approval points 1 tome for skill or spell |previous = Broken Circle |related = This is one of the four main quest lines that must be completed before calling The Landsmeet: Arl of Redcliffe Broken Circle A Paragon of Her Kind Nature of the Beast |next = Nature of the Beast |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Arl of Redcliffe is one of the main quests in Dragon Age: Origins. After the introductory quests, Alistair recommends that the party journey to Redcliffe, his childhood home, in order to obtain the assistance of Arl Eamon Guerrein. However, when the party arrives, they find the town besieged by an undead army and the Arl gravely ill. Walkthrough Redcliffe Village As you approach the village, you will meet Tomas, triggering a cut-scene in which you are introduced to Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon's brother. He is essentially leading the villagers as the Arl has fallen ill, and communication with the castle have been interrupted by the undead army that is storming the village every night. If the Warden chooses to help the population of Redcliffe, the next steps involve preparing for the nightly attack (See A Village Under Siege quest), and eventually fighting off the undead (See The Attack at Nightfall quest). After The Attack at Nightfall, Arlessa Isolde will join the Warden and Bann Teagan in a cut-scene providing some information on what is happening in the Castle. Redcliffe Castle The information Isolde share is that the Castle has been invaded by an evil force released by an infiltrator, a mage that was (allegedly) paid by Loghain to poison the Arl. The mage was discovered and captured, but the evil in the castle is beyond control. Most people within the castle have been killed, but the Arl, the Arlessa, her son Connor (and the infiltrator Mage) are being kept alive for unknown reasons. The Arl is still sick, but Connor is also falling ill, and the Arlessa has convinced the evil force that she could find help in the village. She was then allowed to leave for a brief time, to try and bring Bann Teagan to the castle, alone. Bann will decide to go with the Arlessa, trying to bring the attention of the evil force to himself, while giving the Warden his Signet Ring to open a secret passage from the Windmill to the Castle's basement. Enter the Castle The Warden enters the Castle though the lower level, and is met by a group of undead. More surprisingly, the Warden will find Jowan (a Blood Mage, and an old acquaintance if the Warden is a Mage) in one of the cells. He confirm some of the information the Arlessa provided: he was sent to the Castle as a tutor for Connor, the Arl's son, who had started showing signs of magical abilities. The Arlessa was aware of her son's abilities but wanted to keep them a secret (the Arl himself was not aware of any of this) so that the Circle of the Magi would not claim Connor. Secretly, Jowan was also on a mission from Loghain to poison the Arl. However, Jowan insist he had nothing to do with the subsequent demon and undead infestation, which begun after his secret mission was discovered and he had been imprisoned. He suggests that it is possible for Connors to be the involuntary reason behind this invasion, having caused some tear in the Veil and therefore allowing the demonic forces to enter the Castle. The Warden has three alternative options at this point: *Kill Jowan: **This makes it impossible to save Connor without traveling to the Circle of Mages first ** ***If Alistair has been hardened, then ** ** ** **Oghren is indifferent *Free Jowan: **He will run off, and reappear later when you meet Isolde ** (but you may persuade him this is the right course of actions to avoid this penalty) ** ** **Wynne is indifferent (for real?!?) ** (only if the Warden tells Jowan to accompany the party, then to help without making things worse) **Otherwise, *Free Jowan and tell him to run and that you never want to see him again. ** ** *Leave Jowan locked up: **he will remain in the cell until you change your mind. **No approval changes Explore the Castle After meeting Jowan, the Warden will have to fight her way through the rest of the Castle. Up from the Dungeon into the Main Floor, back down to the Basement level, in the Cellar portion, to reach the Courtyard. Here the Warden can open the outer gate and let Ser Perth in with a few knights. They can help in dealing with a Revenant and his minions, who are guarding the Courtyard. Eventually, the Warden will reach the Main Hall of the Castle and find Bann Teagan (possessed), Connor (possessed) and Isolde. A cut-scene ends with a fight between the Warden and a group of (presumably possessed) knights, lead by Bann Teagan himself. Connor runs away in the midst of the confrontation. At this point, the Warden has to make a decision in regard to how the Demon possessing Connor should be handled: * Kill Connor: This leads to a battle with a Desire Demon inside the castle, where she is tougher than in the Fade. * Use Jowan's blood magic to enter the Fade and kill the demon: The Arlessa will sacrifice her life to enable Jowan to cast the spell - this option is available only if Jowan is still around (even if he is still imprisoned) * Travel to the Circle Tower and ask the Circle for help: This will spare Connor and Isolde = this option is only available if the Warden has not completed the broken Circle quest yet, or if she has sided with the Magi at the end of that quest line. Of course, one of the consequences of this choice is the approval rating of your Companions. Enter the Fade The Fade can be entered by the Warden (if playing as a mage), Morrigan, Wynne, Jowan (if he was freed and the Circle was recruited) or First Enchanter Irving (if you recruited the Circle and manage to persuade him). The discussion regarding who will go should trigger approval changes. Sten, if in the active party, gives when the mages start the ritual. * If you say you must think about who will go: Alistair ; Leliana ; Sten ; Wynne * If Morrigan goes: Morrigan If you talk to Morrigan - ask a question and select the option referencing saving the child - after you ask First Enchanter Irving for time to decide, there is no negative approval. ''If blood magic is used, Wynne * If Wynne goes: Wynne (if blood magic is used) * If you suggest killing Connor: Alistair (even if he is not in the active party); Leliana ; Oghren * It seems Wynne takes exception to the use of blood magic to send the Warden into the Fade: Note that if you choose Jowan, he is capable of casting blood magic but he has only basic gear with him. If you send someone other than The Warden, you will not have the option of getting a reward from the Fade Demon. Note : Irving will perform the ritual to send a mage in the fade with Lyrium but only Jowan, Morrigan, or Wynne will tell you this ritual is possible. If Morrigan left the party ( if you refused to recover Flemeth grimoire or another reason) or you killed or left Jowan escape your only option is to kill Connor. The Fade One of the options in dealing with Connor is to enter the Fade as the Warden yourself (''assuming the Warden is a Mage). This section of the Fade is fairly small and a single path winds its way through smaller portions. Various Fade Portals will provide passage to the next part every time. On the destination side of each portal, the Warden will find what appears to be Connor, but quickly turns into a Demon after a brief dialogue. These Demons have the appearance of the Desire Demon the Warden is hunting, but none of its abilities. As the Warden progresses, the Demons will also be aided by Lesser Rage Demons. After defeating each Demon, the Fade portal that lead to the encounter re-opens, allowing passage to the next section. The Desire Demon In the Fade, the demon possessing Connor can either be killed or convinced to trade a favor for its life. If the Warden is a mage and entered the Fade personally, the Blood Mage specialization can be unlocked by conversing with the demon. If someone else (Morrigan, Wynne, Jowan or Irving) enters the Fade, the specialization cannot be unlocked. Soon after entering the Fade, you will see the Arl calling out for Connor. Speaking with him is not necessary, but it can be informative. Continue down the path and enter the portal, where you will see Connor. You must speak with Connor; regardless of which options are selected the demon will replace Connor and fight you. Once defeated, the demon will disappear and the exit portal will activate. Traveling through it will lead to another "Connor". This process repeats three times. None of the dialogue options change the progression nor the final conversation with the true Desire Demon. When you speak with the demon in her true form, you should not choose any of the below replies if you wish to gain a reward from her: * "There will be no discussion." * "No, I will not deal with you." * "I want you to pay for your atrocities." * "I want nothing from you." * "I say no deal." * "No. Our talk is done here." If the option, "(Intimidate) How about you leave and I do not destroy you." is selected the only way to still get a reward from the demon is if a second, harder Intimidate is passed: "(Intimidate) On the contrary, I believe you can offer more." This is the only way to get the demon to leave for good, or at least promise to leave for good, and still get a reward from it. Other than the above, every option will eventually lead to a final choice that will determine what Desire Demon will give you. Possible trades are: * "Arcane secrets. I want to know specialized blood magic." → unlocks the Blood Mage specialization. * "I'll take pleasure, demon. Show me what you've got." → a kissing scene with the Warden and the demon, implied sex. * "Pleasure is empty. I want the love of those around me." → you can boost one of your companions' approval ratings ( ). * "Keep it simple. Something to increase my talents." → you get a Tome of Ethereal Suggestion (+1 talent/spell point). * "I want nothing from you." If you unlock Blood Mage, it will appear in the specializations the next time you level up. Notes * Like all other specializations, the Blood Mage unlock is tied to your account, and only needs to be unlocked on one character. One also has the option of simply unlocking it once, then reverting to a prior save. * If you are intimidating enough you can intimidate her twice to let her go away permanently and get one of the trades for free as well. * If you attack and kill the demon, you will not be able to loot her as nothing in the fade carries loot. Result Once the Demon is defeated, a cut-scene will lead the Warden back to Redcliffe Village. Teagan is leading the rebuilding effort since the Arl is still sick (albeit in what seems to be a stable condition): the only hope to heal him is The Urn of Sacred Ashes (If the Warden has already completed that quest, she may present the ashes right away)). if Jowan is still alive, Teagan imprisons him again for his brother to judge once/if he will be healed. Rewards *Helm of the Red (if you can keep all villagers and knights alive through The Attack at Nightfall) *Redcliffe Elite Shield *Blood Mage specialization unlocked (if the Warden is a mage and asked for arcane secrets from the Desire Demon) *Champion specialization unlocked *Isolde will try to persuade the Warden by promising some of her wealth, but will eventually only produce an Enchanter's Staff (which she claims to be "the most valuable thing to her"); if Connor lives, you can suggest she give it to him instead * Additionally once Arl Eamon is cured you will receive either (as warrior/mage) or (as rogue) if his offer of a reward is accepted. Alistair's Reaction If the Warden chooses to kill Connor, or allowing Jowan to use Blood Magic to reach the Fade, the next time the Warden enters Party Camp, Alistair will initiate a conversation. The Warden can attempt to mitigate Alistair's reaction, or fan the flames. * Allowing Jowan to use Blood Magic may trigger Alistair to lose immediately, and during the Camp conversation, an additional can be lost. * If Alistair is in the party and The Warden kills Connor, only the from the Camp conversation may be lost. * If Alistair is not in the party when Connor is killed or Jowan uses Blood Magic, he will still confront The Warden in camp. he can be soothed and persuaded that the the Warden did the best she could, leading to a loss of only or, even less, if the Warden succeeds in Persuading him that there was no other option. * If the first thing The Warden says to Alistair is "I think that turned out quite well, don't you?" the Warden will get . Additional Notes *If you wait to make your decision and explore the castle, you will eventually stumble upon Connor. If you enter the Arl's room, you will get in combat with the desire demon. If you win the fight, you have several options: **Let Connor's mother kill him herself ( Morrigan; Wynne) **Knock her out and kill Connor yourself, ( Morrigan; Sten; Wynne; Zevran) **Kill Connor yourself ( Leliana; Morrigan; Sten; Wynne; Zevran) *If you have done the Broken Circle quest first you can only seek the Circle's help if you sided with the mage *PC Version : BUG ALERT: If you go back to the castle after destroying the desire demon, you can unlock the vault with 30 Cunning for a bonus of 50xp each time, this allows an UNLIMITED AMOUNT OF XP to be attained by repeatedly zoning in and out of the upper level. *PC version EXP bug works on PS3 as well. Side quests See also Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests